Chapter One: The Fight
by whovian of time
Summary: This is a fanfic of The Mortal Instruments, its my first so im open to suggestions. ummm enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes, shoving Isabelle's hand off of me. after throwing on a shirt and some shorts i asked her what the fuss was about.

"You better put on some gear," she said, after which i noticed she was wearing the tough black material that Shadowhunter gear was made of. "Jace says he picked up high demon activity down at 32nd street. were supposed to meet him there."

I was already rummaging in my closet for some gear, after a few more seconds I came up with the black gear gripped in my hand. i quickly changed, slung my weapons belt around my hips and grabbed a few sereph blades, my sword Acara, and a dagger, shoving them into the belt as i jogged out of my room. Isabelle was waiting for me outside.

"ok lets get going. I'm in the mood for kicking some demon ass." I said as I passed her on my way down the stairs.

"yeah, I know what you mean. I'm just surprised that you didn't yell at me for waking you up at 6:30."

"oh believe me, I was yelling at you in my head." i replied, grinning as we turned the corner on to 31st street.

We sprinted the rest of the way, our shadowhunter bodies smoothly weaving in and out of the shadows. we spotted Jace and Alec waiting for us, crouched behind a wall, ready to spring.

"took you long enough." Jace grumbled as we approached.

"hey it's not my fault that you can't kill a few demons without calling us to help!" I said, slipping Acara out of its sheath. Isabelle uncoiled her electrum whip from around her wrist and peeked around the wall. when she turned to us her face was white.

"two behemoth demons and a serpentine demon" she reported

"wow, I wonder why so many have congregated here" said Alec under his breath, notching an arrow into his bow, preparing to shoot."

"how about this!" i said sarcastically, "we actually go kill them instead of sitting here gossiping."

in response Alec let his arrow fly and hit one of the behemoths right in the head, or what i guessed what was its head. (you can never really tell with giant blobs can you. anyway back to story.) As one, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and myself charged the demons. I side-stepped the gnashing teeth of a behemoth and plunged my sword into its neck all the way to the hilt. I felt a sharp pain at my ankle and realized that the serpentine demon was trying to bite my foot off. Just in time Isabelle circled her whip around the head of the demon and pulled the golden cord taut. the serpentines head flew off, spattering both of us with black ichor. one down, two to go.

"thanks," i said to my _parabati._

"any time," she replied, grimacing as the demon blood touched her face.

We both turned and saw Jace and Alec finishing off the last behemoth demon. after the last of the demons disintegrated into nothing, they headed over to us.

"Well that was refreshing wasn't it!" said Jace, stretching.

"yeah I always love having to go off and fight demons while everyone else in New York is still asleep" muttered Alec.

"thats the spirit soldier!" Jace said, his eyes twinkling.

I slugged him on the shoulder, sheathed Acara, and started walking down the street, back to the institute.

**MORE COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

The next day, Clary came to the institute.

"Hey Clary," I said, waving to her from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Neveia, how you been?" She questioned after giving Jace a kiss.

"Good, fought off some demons yesterday, but other than that its been quiet."

Just then Isabelle, who had been out at a restaurant, burst into the room and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"COME TO LUKE'S HOUSE **NOW**!"

"woah woah woah what's all the yelling about?" Jace asked holding his hands out in front of himself.

"COME TO LUKE'S HOUSE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Isabelle shouted at him.

"sheesh" he muttered.

approximately twenty minutes later we were all congregated at Luke's house. when we came in, Luke told us to follow him to the back of his apartment. It was there that things got weird. first, a strange silvery smoke started to seep out from underneath the door of a closet and then the screaming started. High-pitched blood curdling screaming. It sounded like no human I had ever come across .

"What IS that?!" I asked Luke covering my ears.

"it's a demon that some idiot summoned. I managed to tie it up." He responded, yelling over the sounds of the banshee like screaming.

"how exactly do you tie up a demon without getting killed?" Isabelle questioned.

"It took some runed blades and a couple miles of steel rope that Magnus summoned.

At the sound of Magnus' name Alec perked up a little. As much as you could with the background noise of someone being murdered anyway.

"Can we PLEASE shut that thing up? Maybe kill it? I brought my sword," Jace said grimacing, I guessed it was because my eardrums felt like they would burst any second. He probably felt the same way. In lieu of responding I Alec threw open the door and chopped the demon's head off. The hallway instantly quieted.

"Ahhh. thats better, now I'm pretty sure my head won't explode" i sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Anyway I found a mysterious mark on its shoulder. I had Jocelyn copy it down so that you guys could take a look." Luke said.

He then led us into the kitchen where Jocelyn sat, drinking coffee.

"Where is the drawing?" Luke asked his wife.

"Its on the table," yawned Jocelyn.

we all crowded around the small coffee table to study the drawing of the strange mark on the demon's shoulder. it was sharp and jagged, not smooth and flowing like Raziel's runes. This was one of Lilith's marks.

"Lets go back to the closet, maybe there is something there" suggested Alec.

"Good idea, lets go" I replied, jogging to the door and opening it.

"Huh, thats not normal." I said, pointing to the demon who was definitely still there.

"demons are supposed to disappear after they are killed" said Jocelyn, who had wandered up behind us.

"And it doesn't look like any demon I've ever seen, books or real life." Jace commented.

"Yeah, theres something weird going on, and i don't like it," murmured Isabelle.

**MORE COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunt

The demon that resided in the closet looked like a cross between a slug, a wolf, and a... I don't even know what that is. It was covered in slimy hair, had the body of a wolf and had strange gill like things at the sides of its neck.

"God, just looking at it makes me want to throw up, the smell doesn't exactly help either." I said, gagging slightly.

"yeah, Clary can you make a rune that prevents us of dying from air poisoning while we throw this into the trash dump? no one will know the difference 'cuz it smells exactly like an overflowing trash heap," Jace asked, pinching his nose.

"Sorry but no can do, you know I can only create a rune when i feel "inspired.'" she replied, shrugging.

"Well I'm feeling pretty inspired to throw up, so can we **PLEASE **GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

after many minutes of carrying, pinching noses to block out the reek of the demon, and gagging, the demon was finally in the dump.

"Ahhh, its nice to finally breath without worrying about the fact that i might die from demon stink." said Isabelle, going to wash her hands.

"So what do we do now?" Asked a very green Alec.

"well I guess we could go around town with our sensors and see if we pick up any demon activity." I suggested.

"Sure, I'll come with you," said Jocelyn, much to everyones surprise.

"You sure mom? You haven't been demon hunting in years, you sure you're up to it?" Clary asked hesitantly, "No offense!" She added quickly, her cheeks reddening.

Jocelyn chuckled, "It's ok i'm not offended, i just want to do something and not just sit around all day drinking coffee."

"Ok, Meet us at the institute, we have to get some blades and Sensors." I said nodding in Clary's mother's direction.

"Okay, see you then" she replied, finishing off her cup of coffee.

Jace, Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and myself raced off to the institute to get ready. I threw on some gear, grabbed my sword, two sereph blades, my stele, and a runed dagger. I then went into the bathroom to braid my raven black hair, my piercing blue eyes stared back at me from the mirror, ready for the hunt. When i dashed downstairs Jace and Alec were waiting for me, and Jocelyn had just arrived. I waved to her and lept over the banister, landing in a roll. that got a laugh out of everyone there. Just fourteen i was the youngest of the group but was known to be one of the most skilled for my age.

"You ready?" Jace asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You bet, but the question is… are you?" I asked, shrugging his hand off of me.

He laughed, then drew his stele out and began to draw on his forearm. I did the same, pulling the pencil like tool out of my pocket, light glinting off of the crystalline substance known as _adamas_. I quickly drew a few strength runes, a few speed and agility runes, and then finally i drew an accuracy rune just in case i needed to use my bow. I also had a few permanent runes to boost my performance. After a few minutes we were all ready and headed out the door. We split up into two groups of three: Jace, Alec, and Clary and Isabelle, Jocelyn, and myself.

"ok lets come back here in an hour to share what we find." i suggested.

"Sure," Jace said, nodding "lets go"

We set off in opposite directions. As we headed away from the institute I drew my Sensor out of one of my pockets. we turned a corner into an area that was relatively free of people and my Sensor started to beep. I spotted an ally that might be a prime spot for a demon to hide in and motioned for Jocelyn and Isabelle to follow.

"I think there might be a demon in there, my Sensor is going haywire," I whispered to the others.

"Yeah I agree," Isabelle said, nodding, "lets go."

We crept up to the ally opening and I peeked out from behind the wall. I saw an Iblis demon rummaging through trash that had fallen out of cans that lined the walls.

I grabbed a sereph blade and whispered

"Uriel" I whispered to the blade.

Light flared up off of it, dulling to a dim glow. I slipped into the alley and crept closer to the Iblis. when I was about five feet from the demon, i threw the blade. It was one of my best throws. it sliced through the air and tore through the demon's neck. Black Ichor spattered the ground and I had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit by the burning, viscous liquid. A few seconds later the demon was still there.

"come here guys, I think it has a mark somewhere too." I said beckoning them with my hand.

"Look its on its neck, you almost cut it." said Isabelle.

And sure enough, there it was, drawn in red onto the scaly skin of the Iblis demon. We then dumped the body into one of the open dumpster cans.

The hunt went on like this for the better part of the hour. We met up with the other group and shared what happened.

"We found about fourteen demons, about half of which had the mark on their bodies in some place or another," said Jace, wiping his sword, which was smeared with demon guts on his hand and rubbing it against the ground.

"Us too, we had a few more demons but around the same amount of marked demons," said Isabelle.

"Ok so to me it seems like a few demons are being selected to bear the mark that prevents them from deteriorating, but we don't know what else it does, for all we know it could just keep them from disappearing." I said, twirling a dagger in my hands and behind my back.

"Yeah, we need to learn more about this mark," Alec said thoughtfully " but the question is how?"

**MORE COMING SOON!**


End file.
